


Mercy

by stillbreathingtw2017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Confusion, Derek is a Failwolf, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mindfuck, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, Sassy Lydia, Sassy Peter Hale, Scary, Stiles is confused on what's happening, Witches, You Have Been Warned, crazy shit, demon wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillbreathingtw2017/pseuds/stillbreathingtw2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's best friend was always her grandmother, but when she has a stoke and refuses to see her she is left alone. A year later when reunited, she soon finds out she is not the same. With her grand mother whispering in a different language and only replying to one word, Lydia realizes that her grandmother is not herself, but something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> My grandmother recently told me she was once a witch, I had a nightmare, and this turned out. I hope Ya'll enjoy!

My grandmother was my best Friend, we were practically inseparable. I spent every weekend with her, she taught me everything I know, to planting, painting, playing the violin and even fighting. During the summer my mother went on a camping trip with my older brother, I chose not to go because it meant not being with my bestfriend. I remember one day i was walking back to her home when a group of girls stopped me, the teased me. I didn't care enough to dress up in the latest fashion, or keep up with whatever trend, I just didn't care. 

"Your so weird!" One of the girls commented.

"Look at your clothes! they're filthy, just like you!" A puffy lipped brunette said as she pulled at the hem of my shirt.

"EWE! Do you even wear perfume?"

"I bet she doesn't even bathe" The comments kept on getting worse.

"Stop!" I yelled into the crowd and looked around for a grown up, there was nobody.

"Yes, we should." The leader of the girls walked in front of me, she was taller with blonde hair and a wicked glint in her eye.

 

"We should be more careful, or her grandmother will curse us." she looked around at the others.

"My mother says she practices witchcraft, she says your grandma never could have kids until she sold her soul! That's how she ended up with your crazy aunt, town drunk uncle and a whore you call a mother." All the other girls snickered, and jabbed at me. Suddenly I felt dizzy, I felt as if I might cry.

"You shut your mouth! My grandmother isn't a witch! There is no such thing!" I yelled to the others, mustering up all the courage I had.

 

"Oh really, well that means I can do this!" The leader curled her fist and jabbed it at me, laying contact with my right eye, I automatically fell to the ground.

 

Other girls joined in I felt slaps, kicks and spit hit me.I layd there crying, I did not have it in me to fight back, I was coward hoping for the end. Eventually it did, I don't exactly remember when, but eventually the girls left me bleeding and crying, the last to leave was their leader, she bent down to my ear and whispered, "You will never be anything but a coward."

Sometime later I felt a hands reach under me, "Come on Lyds, I went ahead and called my dad, he's bringing the truck." It was Dane, we were neighbors, he played with my older brother, they were friends. 

My grandmother didn't have enough money to afford a car, so we went into town when we desperately needed too. I allowed Dane to set me down into the bed of the truck, I felt as the truck sputtered to life and start to head out of town, I didn't want to face my grandmother. I always portray myself to her as strong, I felt as if she would be disappointed in me. I cried even harder and leaned into Dane, he held onto my and soothed my head, careful not to let me bump or slide. 

"You two stay, I will go get you grandma Lydia," finally making it to grandma's, Dane's father got out of the truck and made his way inside her house.

About two minutes later I herd the door slam shut, "Oh my Lydia! My Ariel! What has happened to you?!" My grandmother flew opened the truck bed as Dane got out to help me out, masking up the will power I gathered my strength and slid my self out, I dared not to look at my grandma, if I did, I know I would start crying again.

 

I explained to her what happened, finally looking up into her eyes I saw the anger she had for the other girls, it was an anger I did not see often. It scared me, I was so afraid of her disappointment I started to cry, again.

"Oh, no my sweet; do not cry, I'm here for you" grandma led me into the house, she motioned for Dane and his father to leave.

When inside the house she sat me down onto the couch, I was sniffling and staring at the ground. Grandma left me to gather up what bandages and warm water, after she applied medicine. I fell asleep to her singing to me softly, they were words I did not understand, she kissed my forehead and told me she would take me to the fields to show me something wonderful. I would later find that something inside me would be opened, an anger, a sadness, and most of all a destiny I would wish to change.


End file.
